Long Lost Sister of Mine
by Starsbabe
Summary: Kurama finds his lost long sister but hasnt told any one else...yet. Will he ever? But the one he loves finds beforehand...shocking! Please R&R...rated for later chapters
1. The Invincible Demon

*shrieks* It finally worked!! This is my first ff so flame me all you want but i hope you like it!!! Gosh...I'm so excited!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. darn  
  
Long Lost Sister of Mine  
In Spirit World Kurama walked up to Koenma's office to have a talk with him. Something had been nagging him for a long time now and he was definitely sure of what it was now.  
"This is Kurama. I'm here to see Koenma." He said into the intercom. The doors opened and he walked in. He came to another door and again said into the intercom who he was.  
The doors opened and he walked towards Koenma's office. He opened the doors and bowed.  
"Ah Kurama," greeted Koenma. "How are doing?"  
"Good Koenma-sir," replied Kurama. "I need you to do me a big favor, sir." Koenma nodded.  
"What is it that you need me to do Kurama?" he asked. Kurama leaned down and softly told him his problem.  
  
Back in the living world Yusuke Urameshi paced back and forth waiting for Kurama.  
"Where is he?" fumed Yusuke. "Kurama was never known to be late!"  
"Calm down Yusuke," said Botan. "I'm sure Kurama has a good reason for being late." Botan was reading her book calmly unlike Yusuke who was pacing around impatiently.  
"I know but--" Kurama walked through the door. Yusuke stopped pacing and Botan looked up from her book.  
"I'm sorry I'm late, Yusuke," said the fox demon. "I had some unfinished business to take care of with Koenma." Yusuke narrowed his eyes.  
"Oh really," he said. "Do you mind telling us what?" Kurama shook his head.  
"I'd rather not," said Kurama. "It's rather personal and I don't want you two to find out yet." Botan put her book down and got up and went to the door.  
"Come on you two," she said briskly. "We have a demon to find!" At that she hopped on her oar and flew up into the sky. Yusuke jumped up into the sky and grabbed a hold of her oar while Kurama just flew on his own to Spirit World.  
  
They landed and started to look around. Botan looked over at Kurama and noticed the look on his face.  
"Obviously you are not glad to be home, Kurama," said Botan surprised. Kurama shook his head.  
"I'm just thinking," he said reassuringly smiling at Botan. About someone special, He added mentally. He was starting to like Botan but dismissed that thought immediately.  
"So where will we find this demon?" Kurama asked dryly. "Is he a criminal?" Yusuke shook his head.  
"First of all this demon is a 'she'," said Yusuke. "And no she is not a criminal." Botan nodded her ponytail bobbling up and down.  
"We call her the "Invincible Demon"," said Botan. "She has beaten every demon that has come across her path." Kurama started to worry. This can't be good. It can't be her. No it can't.  
"What's her name?" asked Kurama almost too afraid to find out.  
"Katsuro," said Yusuke. "From what I've heard she is one heck of a babe!" He grinned. Botan bopped him on the head with her oar.  
"Yusuke! We need to concentrate on finding her! Not what she looks like!" she exclaimed as he rubbed his head. He stuck his tongue out at her.  
Botan was about ready to bop him the second time but Kurama caught her by the arm.  
"Like you said before," he reminded her. "We need to concentrate on finding her." So, she really did become invincible. Just like Father.  
"Do you know where Hiei is?" asked Kurama. He waited for no answer. "Well, speak of the devil. Hiei, you know who Katsuro is, right?" Hiei gave Kurama an evil look as he materialized beside him.  
"Of course I know who Katsuro is!" he huffed. "She is the only demon who has ever beaten me. Why do you ask?" He narrowed his eyes at Kurama.  
"No reason," he said. Better be careful, Sister. Hiei is mad.  
"Right," Hiei turned to Yusuke. "Well Yusuke, where is your baka friend, Kuwabara?" Yusuke narrowed his eyes at Hiei. "He is usually with you."  
"He's here already, at Koenma's," said Yusuke, ignoring that last comment. They finally set off looking for Katsuro, a.k.a the "Invincible Demon." During this search Kurama was thinking a lot and everyone could tell.  
They met up with Kuwabara and surprisingly Kurama did not say anything wise to infuriate the young fighter. Kuwabara rapped on Kurama's head.  
"Hello, aren't you going to say anything wise, Kurama?" asked Kuwabara. "You usually do, you know." Kurama swiped his hand away and suddenly became tense.  
"Way to go, Kuwabara you baka," said Yusuke smacking him. "You made him slip into a coma standing up."  
"No, I'm in no coma," he said quietly. "We all need to move a little to the left. Yusuke, get your spirit gun ready."  
"Why?" the all asked in unison.  
"Just do it!" they all moved to the left and then something came flashing down to earth.  
"What the--" shouted Yusuke. 


	2. Katsuro Appears

Hey!! Here is the second chapter im sure you people have probably waiting for...had no time to write more-_-;...but i'll try and do a lot at a time so...enough talk...here is the second chap!!! BTW...this is one of those Kurama/Botan ones...someone asked that and I'm answering you question^___^  
  
Laying on the ground lay a distorted form. Kurama cautiously approached the bundle in a cat like form. *wow! im sounding like one of those gulf commentaries!!* He kneeled to the ground and reached out until Botan screeched.  
"No!" screeched Botan with her oar raised above her head. "It may be dangerous! Don't touch it!" Kurama looked up at Botan with surprise and was about to comment when Hiei interrupted.  
"As you can, Botan," said an irritated Hiei. "That 'it' is a 'girl'. And that 'girl' looks too much in pain to be dangerous." He pointed towards the unconscious figure. Botan blushed and mumbled something that sounded like "I knew that."  
Kurama chuckled and turned back to the girl. He suddenly picked up the girl and ran over to the nearby river. He threw her in and she came jumping out of the water sputtering and coughing. She sat down again in the water and held onto herself for she felt very cold. Her clothes clung tightly around her body and her green eyes were sparked with fire and she looked around to see who dumped her.  
Hiei inhaled sharply as her eyes landed on him. She too had a surprised look on her face.  
"Well, well, well," said Hiei, coolly. "Isn't it my enemy, Katsuro, the Invincible Demon, hmm?" Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara were cautiously easing up to take a good look but quickly fell back about 100 yards. Hiei sighed, irritably. Katsuro started shivering again.  
"Hiei!" she cried out. "It was you who threw me into the water, you bastard!" Hiei looked at her irritably.  
"If I threw you into the water, Katsuro," he nearly shouted. "Why am I at least 100 yards from where you are sitting and Kurama is right on the bank?" A distressed look came over Katsuro's face.  
"Oh," she mumbled. Then she got angry. "Well you could have stopped him!" The trio in the background fell to the ground, dumbfounded. Kurama walked over to the girl and pulled her up from the water and then set her on the bank.  
"Hey Kurama," yelled Yusuke from his safe distance. "Is it safe to come over now?" Both Hiei and Kurama jumped. They forgot they were here.  
"Not unless you want to get yourself killed," said Hiei sarcastically. The trio backed up yet another 100 yards. Hiei sighed and yelled for them to come back, it was safe.  
They cautiously crept up to where Hiei and Kurama were standing and looked down at the demon unsure of what to do next. Yusuke narrowed his eyes.  
"So this is the legendary Katsuro?" He said cautiously. "She's such a babe!" Botan bopped him over the head with her oar.  
"Yusuke!" she protested. "Be more polite." Yusuke rubbed his head muttered something like I was only complimenting her. Botan shook her head and wondered how he ever ended up being like this?  
Meanwhile, Katsuro was eyeing the two demons in front of her. Ok, she thought, so if the short guy is Hiei then who is this guy? I can clearly tell that he is fox demon but who is he? Is he one of my kin? Kurama seemed to have read her thoughts.  
"My name Kurama," he said coolly. "Before I went into the human world I was known as Yoko Kurama." Aha! She thought. I know who this guys is. He was a bandit.  
"I heard the only reason you departed from the human world was because you were injured," she said coolly. "Yes, now I remember. You decided to become a human yourself just so you could heal." She looked triumphant over knowing so much, yet so little. Kurama smiled.  
"I suppose you remember almost nothing of your past?" he mused. Katsuro look almost frightened.  
"Oh look at the time," said Botan hurriedly, now understanding the situation. "Hiei, why don't you take Katsuro, Kuwabara, and Yusuke with you to look for some wood." Hiei's protest died upon his lips as Botan gave him an evil look. "Kurama, we need to talk, privately." she added firmly. She grabbed a hold of him arm and pulled him to a secluded area.  
Katsuro watched them go and turned to the other three. She sighed and followed them  
Botan stopped and rounded on Kurama. Fire flashed in her eyes but also behind that fire was look of worry.  
"What do you think your doing? she whispered loudly. "You really have to scare your sister like that?" Kurama took a step backwards and just stared at her.  
"How did you know, Botan?" he whispered, dumbfounded but impressed at the same time. She gave him the look.  
"Koenma told me a couple of weeks ago," she said quietly. "Don't play dumb with me, I knew that we were after your sister but I wasn't sure if she was really that dangerous." The fire in her eyes died out and was replaced by sadness. "How come she doesn't know you, Kurama? What happened that made her forget?"  
Kurama sighed. "It all started over 300 years ago..."  
  
Well that's the second chapter!! I hope you like it!! You are going to have to figure out her past later...next chapter I think or the one after that...not sure...just tell me what you think and I'll see what i can do about it...cya!! 


	3. Lingering in the Past

Guess what? I'm making you guys wait!! *evil laughter* You will not learn about the past until later, a long later, probably. I've been really busy and right now i have a D in history so that's not helping matters either. This chapter will probably be a little sloppy, since i'm fitting this into my schedule with basketball practice, the Musical, and school, so sorry if it's a little sloppy. Enough Talk!! here is the second chapter, y'all!  
  
Hiei trudged ahead of the group just to get away from Katsuro. The group could here him mumbling about something from their distance. It sounded something like "Darn that Botan", or "this is the last time I ever listen to the Grim Reaper." (she is called the grim reaper, right?)  
The group sighed. It was pretty much curses against Botan. They trudged right behind Hiei with their arms loaded with more then enough wood.  
"As you can tell," whispered Yusuke to Katsuro. "Hiei never really liked Botan. He always thought she was a ditz." She nodded. Yusuke straightened up. "Actually, he never really liked anyone expect for-" he paused and looked at Katsuro. She nodded again. He grinned. "Good, you know who I'm talking about. Kuwabara over here is in love with you-know- who. It's pretty sad since Hiei doesn't approve of it. He always thought Kuwabara was a baka." Katsuro giggled.  
Yusuke grinned. They both jumped when they heard Hiei turned around and barked at Katsuro.  
"We need to talk," he said coldly. Katsuro sighed. She walked over to Hiei.  
"Shoot," she said casually. Hiei looked at her with such coldness that she shivered in the inside. He cleared his throat and went on.  
"This is pathetic," he hissed. "Why are you here and why are we looking for you?" Katsuro looked shocked. Her green eyes lit up with intense fire.  
"Well, excuse me for living, Hiei," she hissed back. "I don't know why you are looking for me! Why don't you ask Kurama!" she gasped. Hiei narrowed his eyes.  
"There is something you know, that I don't," said Hiei softly, but menacingly. Katsuro snorted and folded her arms across her chest. Ignoring the threat she retorted.  
"Way to be, Hiei," she said mockingly. "You learn pretty quick." With a snarl Hiei pinned her to the tree with his own body and brought his sword and held it under her neck. He could feel her breast rising and she breathed rather quickly.  
"Nobody mocks me and gets away with it," he said coolly. He finally let her go and she fell to the ground onto her knees, her hand at the base of her neck, breathing rapidly. Hiei left her to sit there.  
I can't believe he didn't kill me on the spot! Katsuro pondered. It was just like that time when...  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"Ok, sweetheart," said the big, burly demon. "You tell us where your father is and we'll let you live." Young Katsuro felt his body pinned to hers against the tree. A sword was held up against her neck nearly cutting her. She fought back the urge to cry but gave up and let it all out.  
The demon kicked her. "Don't start your crying, broad!" he yelled. All of a sudden a bright flash of lightning lit the sky and a figure descended down.  
"What the --?" stuttered the demon. It was a fox demon of some sort and everybody was trembling.  
"Release her," the voice commanded. And Katsuro remembered no more.  
  
*~*Present*~*  
  
Katsuro jerked forward from the past into the present. She sighed and rubbed her head. She was still trying to figure out who that fox demon was that saved her.  
"Well I guess you two finally came back," she heard Hiei say. She looked up and saw the demon and the Grim Reaper were back.  
  
Wow...weird chapter I know. Well that's the end and the fourth one will be up soon, hopefully. Cya! 


	4. Mystery Revealed

Ok, Ok I lied again. You're getting bits and pieces of the past...my bad-_- . Anyways, here is chapter 4...still trying to figure out a title...it's coming to me but here it is. Crap, that last chap was short...oh my...this will be longer. I'm sorry that you didn't get this sooner but I have been very, very busy-_-. So her is chap 4  
  
"So," drawled Hiei. "What took you so long? You would have been great help to are wood finding experience." He said the last couple of words rather loudly and his head was turning in the direction of Katsuro.  
She turned a brighter red since her cheeks were already colored and lowered her eyes. Kurama noticed this and jumped in to save her.  
"I'm sure you did fine," he said coolly. He patted her on the back and went over to sit by the fire. Katsuro watched him go to the fire and, again, memories stirred inside her head. *~*Flashback*~*  
"You must remember, Katsuro," said the tall demon. Fight with your heart, not with your head." Young Katsuro nodded and relaxed. She watched as the demon with the calm voice, pink hair, and most important of all her... *~*Present*~*  
"Calm voice, pink hair, and most important of all," she mumbled. Then she sat straight up. My what? she moaned. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the fox demon watching her. Wonder what he's thinking?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kurama watched the young demon carefully. She was obviously thinking real hard because she's been staring at the fire for at least 5 minutes without turning her. He sighed. If only she knew *~*Flashback*~*  
"Father?" asked the young fox demon. "Are you sure this is a good idea to erase her memory?" The older demon sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"My dear boy," he said. "Katsuro has been through a very terrible ordeal. It would be best to erase all she knows about her brother and father. All she'll remember is her training as a fighter. Remember that, Kurama...KURAMA! *~*Present*~*  
"KURAMA!! WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!?" He jumped out of his thoughts and saw Botan towering over him, face red and her oar ready to come down upon his head. He fell off the log wondering just what might happening if that oar came thundering down upon his head.  
Botan was angry to the point she didn't care anymore. She huffed and stalked over the other side of the fire and just sat there and stared into the fire.  
Katsuro watched her with interest. She looked over at Kurama and decided to get answers from him since she was obviously not in the mood.  
"Who is she?" she said to Kurama nodding her head in Botan's direction. He smiled.  
"That," he said softly. "is the Grim Reaper. She's been Yusuke's helper since he first became Spirit Detective." Katsuro nodded.  
"Who's Yusuke?" she said. Kurama laughed.  
"Yusuke is that fellow right of there," he said nodding in the Detective's direction. "He's kind of a punk. He won't let anyone stand in his way." There was something in Kurama's eyes that was bringing in yet another memory. She sighed *~* Flashback*~*  
"And what do you think your doing?" said the big demon towering over her. "I have to give you this medicine, ok? Your brother, Kurama, is going to be right here beside you, ok? Now, drink it." Young Katsuro took hold of her brother's hand took a sip and remembered no more. *~*Present*~*  
Katsuro jerked out of her thoughts. She looked over at Kurama. She jumped up grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up.  
"We have to talk, Kurama," she said pulling him towards the woods. "And now!"  
  
BOOM! Now she knows...well im sorry about all the flashbacks but i thought they would be necessary...cya!! 


	5. Truth Revealed to Sister

EEP!! I've been so busy i forgot all about this!! starts hitting self ok here is more im really sorry!!  
  
Disclaimer: This is for the rest of the chapters too, i dont own YYH but Katsuro is someone i made up my self   
  
The Truth Revealed  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Katsuro asked. Kurama looked bewildered.  
"Tell you what?" he asked. He did not like where this was going. If she knows then this mission to him was pretty much on the verge of extinction.  
"You are my brother," she said in tears. "my big brother. Father gave me a potion while you held my hand when I was younger. That's all I remember." Kurama nodded and sighed. Just as he was about to speak Hiei broke through the trees, yelling.  
"I KNEW IT!" He yelled. "I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!"  
"Do you mind?" Hiei looked bewildered. "This is private you bastard. Now go back to camp and guard it." Of course, Hiei doesn't just follow orders, he provokes them just so they know he takes orders from no one.  
"Anyways," Kurama said. "Yes I am your big brother. Always have and always will. The reason you were put under that spell for so long is because f the fight you got into. Father didn't want you to remember nor did he want me to but only gave you the potion." A moments pause as Kurama watched Katsuro's bewildered expression change from bewildered to enlightened. "So I am --"  
Kurama breaks off as he hears Botan scream. He and Katsuro run out of the secluded area to their camp area. Two large demons were fighting off Yusuke and Kuwabara while Hiei was whisking Botan to safety.  
"We want the girl demon!" they demanded. Kurama looked at his sister. I knew it! I was wondering if they were coming. Suddenly they weren't there anymore but were behind Katsuro. They grabbed her, stuffed her in a bag, and flew off except for one.  
"Unless you pay the ransom," He said. "the girl does not come back nor will we give her up." He laughed and flew off into the night. Kurama ran after them and caught something that was floating into the air.  
"KATSURO!!" he yelled after them.  
  
Later that night  
Katsuro groaned and sat up. She rubbed her head and looked around. Where am I?  
She looked around in the old abandoned hut and tried to think  
"I remember," she began. "talking to Kurama about my past because I had suddenly remembered that he was my brother." She stopped and groaned. "Thinking gives me a headache. Anyways, we heard Botan scream and lo and behold there were two demons standing there --"  
"Wretch!'' someone hit her on the back of the head. She fell down and sat up again, rubbing her head. She looked around. "You should not be up or talking!'' Katsuro looked up at her capture with a glare but kept quiet. He glared back and walked out.  
  
ACK!! a short one!!! eeep sorry...next one will hopefully be longer...cya. 


End file.
